Currently, two or more printers (or “print engines”) are combined in a Tightly Integrated Serial Printing (TISP) system or a Tightly Integrated Parallel Printing (TIPP) system to provide a single print system of higher capacity and with other advantages. In such known systems, each printer is assigned a specific dedicated printing role. For example, a first printer of a TISP/TIPP printing system is assigned a first printing role of “side one printing” of pages and a second printer of the TISP/TIPP printing system is assigned a second printing role of “side two printing” of pages. Such dedication of printing roles provides advantages, but can also lead to problems. In particular, the first and second printers often migrate to different overall states of relative print quality, performance, and efficiency (referred to herein as “stress states”) due to differences in the printing roles performed thereby. In the above example, the side one printing duties defining the first printing role can be more demanding in terms of amount of printed output generated as compared to the side two printing duties defining the second printing role. This variation in the amount of printed output often causes the first and second printers to diverge from each other in terms of quality, replenishment of colorant (ink or toner), remaining useful life of wear parts, etc., which can be thought of as a lack of stability in the TISP/TIPP system. Any variation in quality is highly objectionable to the user, and the divergence in terms of consumption of colorant, useful life of wear components, and the like leads to inefficiencies in connection with supply usage and maintenance requirements. As such, a need has been identified for a new and improved method and system for controlling multiple printers in a TISP or TIPP system for increased stability.